Air Bnb
'''Air Bnb '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Roger uses his phone to look at hotels he could stay at. He makes his choice, but realizes he won't be able to afford the price for travel. Just nearby, Hops is about to take her biplane out for a test flight. Roger hopes to sneak into the back seat, but Ace gets there first, leading the badger to come up with an alternate scheme. While the two pilots are busy packing, he quietly climbs onto the top wings of the plane. Without further delay, Hops and Ace begin their flight, unaware of the extra passenger. Because of the extra weight, the plane flies lower than anticipated, so Ace decides to lighten the load by emptying his knapsack. Meanwhile, Roger pulls out his phone to determine the closest hotel, but accidentally loses grip of it. Hal is seen gliding below, when Roger's phone hits him on the head. Hal becomes quickly distracted and opens a gaming app. Ace loses his map, which blinds Hal and nearly causes him to fly into the plane's propeller. Thankfully, he instead crash lands on the top wing. Roger sees Hal holding his phone and swipes it back. He gets hungry with a stomach growl, so Hal goes to find him food. Hal soon hits a tree and sees a nest of eggs. He flies off with it, hoping to cook an omelette for Roger. On his way back, however, the angry mother hawk tries to attack the thief. Hal attempts to defend himself by throwing eggs at the circling bird. One of the eggs hits Hops in the face, disabling her vision and causing her to lose control of the plane. Ace and Roger cling on for dear life. The hawk swoops over Hops, which leads her to jump out of her seat. She opens what at first appears to be a parachute, but turns out to be Ace's knapsack full of various items, including a bowling ball. She soon careens on the ground and is crushed by that ball. Ace unwittingly opens the parachute and is swept out of the unmanned plane. He gives off a relieved laugh, assuming he is safe, only to be impaled by the tip of a launching rocket. Roger jumps into the pilot seat and tries to control the plane. That is, until he sees a hotel below him and jumps out, thankfully landing in a pool with a cannonball splash, which three judges - Lumpy, the Mole and Russell - give a perfect score. After drying himself off, Roger makes his way to the entrance door, when the plane crashes on top of him. Hal, covered with a few talon marks and carrying the remaining eggs, touches down, forgetting what he was doing. The hawk also returns to scavenge on Roger's remains, her hatching chicks joining in the feast. Hal pats one of the chicks on the head, only to have one of his fingers bitten. After the credits, astronaut Sniffles floats in space and discovers Ace's body still on the rocket's tip. Deaths #Hops is flattened by a bowling ball upon hitting the ground. #Ace is skewered onto the tip of a rocketship. #Roger is crushed by the plane. Injuries #Hal is attacked by the hawk and then by one of her chicks. #Hops breaks her legs on the ground (before death). Trivia *Originally, the plane was planned to be a blimp. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 112 episodes